Oh Hey There New Guys
by Evelyn Rogue
Summary: A ninja can always adapt to changes; but this might be too much for them to handle. Six of the elemental masters from Chen's island wind up living at the monastery under Master Wu's teaching. With cramped quarters, prank wars, fluff, angst, and fighting; they'll just have to work it out. (Contains Kai X Skylor)(Nya x Jay) (Zane X Pixal)
1. Invite

The quiet walks through the tranquil countryside always served to placate Wu's frazzled nerves after a hard day.

This peaceful walk through winding forest and roving farm land would end in a small nameless village a few kilometers from the base of Monastery Mountain.

Here he would often purchase tea and supplies for the ninja. While yes, a necessary chore, it was one he happened to enjoy.

Seven teenagers... Six? He wasn't sure how old Zane was after the whole never world fiasco, but he still acted like one... So yes, essentially seven teens living on one mountaintop could drive even the most seasoned master to the brink of insanity.

As he peddled around the open air pavilions, he spotted a familiar face amongst the crowds, scarlet sunglasses serving only to prove his identity. His brother, Garmadon, had largely been involved with this generation of elemental masters, primarily due to being present on Chen's island; but that didn't mean Wu didn't know their names and faces.

"Thanks, man." Griffin smiled as the villager arming one market booth handed him a brown baggie filled with apples. Wu studied him from afar, not approaching the young man at first.

Finally he went about business. If destiny dictated that they should meet this day, then meet they would.

Meet they did.

Griffin hadn't meant to trip over the old dude with the staff, but he was operating a second faster than everyone else. The guy was just... There.

One pained yell and startled exclamation later resulted in the tangle of limbs consisting of the master of speed and the son of the first spinjitzu master.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Griffin breathed, clambering to his feet and checking out the old guy.

"Sorry old dude, I didn't mean to trip on you! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

Griffin rambled on as he helped Wu to shaky feet. He almost was too afraid to let go, but Wu dusted himself off with a laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit harder than that before; believe me."

"Who would hit an old guy?"

"Hmph. It's rather presumptuous of you to believe that I was always old. Even I of all people had my youth."

"I'm sorry- OW!" Wu's stick impacting with his noggin dissolved the apology session rather quickly. His ninja kften received a stick to the head, but Wu was not reserved about it being only his students.

"Quit apologizing. It does you no good now." Wu reprimanded as he finished dusting the dirt off his white uniform.

Taken aback by the rather strange gentleman, Griffin finished massaging his scalp and knelt to help gather their belongings from the street.

Wu stooped down to help.

"Nah man, I got it." The master of speed shook his head quickly. "Really."

"Thankyou, Griffin."

As Wu observed, he noted that Griffin was working unnaturally fast, but not to the point where it was painfully obvious. As soon as Griffin's name fled his lips, the speedster's hand froze in place.

"Is something wrong?"

"Depends..." He hesitated. "How do you know my name?" Suspicion was painfully obvious in the young man's face. "Cause I've worked real hard to keep my name under wraps. You know how hard that is with them slinky reporters all around? I mean, it's like playing ping pong, and I'm the ball!"

Wu felt his eyebrow raised good naturedly as he accepted his bag from Griffin and nodded.

"I know your name because I knew your father. We fought side by side many decades ago."

Griffin looked stricken, surprise and anxiety flashing across his face as he just stared at Wu.

"My father never mentioned you."

"You don't even know my name." Wu pointed out.

"No. He literally never mentioned you... Or anything about his service as an elemental master. He suffered early onset dementia and passed away years ago." The elemental's voice had dropped from loud and boisterous to a reserved whisper.

"I know, and I grieve his loss just as you do."

"Don't. He was an abusive drunk."

This Wu did not know... But it was troubling all the same. On top of it all, Griffin was surprisingly open to him, unlike so many.

"Hmm." Griffin saw that surprise and then frustration on Wu's face as the old master averted his gaze. Griffin briefly wondered if perhaps Wu had known what the former master of speed had wrought on his old household, but the look of betrayal on the white bearded face was answer enough.

"I mean, don't sweat it. He's gone now. I'm the master of speed and I'll do way better than he did."

"Of that I have no doubt." Wu turned to face the sun. His time spent in interaction with Griffin meant he would be returning in the dark, not really a problem. Most of the electric chickens had learned to leave the hardened master alone, but the occasional bandit kept him on his toes.

"Where do you live? Maybe I can help you get these home." Griffin pointed to the bags hanging off of Master Wu's arms.

"That is unnecessary." Wu replied. "The dark doesn't bother me, and my home is far from here."

"Well I can get ya there lickety split!" Griffin protested.

Wu shook his head. "That's the problem." He chuckled. "I'm raising seven teenagers, and this is the only respite I get from their constant bickering."

"Seven?!" Griffin looked shocked. How could a guy this old be watching over seven teens? He must he adoptive.

"Yes," Wu nodded. "I teach them the ancient art of Spinjitzu, as well as many other things."

"Spinjitzu huh? I know a few guys who practice it. I always did want to learn, but it's a dying art. I can't find a decent teacher... I mean Dereth was the only guy I know who even came close... And all I learned there was how to make a pretty decent Penguin imitation. Works great at parties... But not so much against baddies."

Wu couldn't quite bite back the chuckle, shaking his head ruefully. He was curious just how badly the master of speed wanted to learn; because he was right in the fact that Spinjitzu was dying.

Deciding to fuel the curiosity fire, he placed both hands thoughtfully atop his staff and looked Griffin in the eyes.

"And what would learning it help you achieve?"

The question startled Griffin, who looked away to evade the intensity of Wu's gaze.

"Why would you put effort into Mastering the art of spinjitzu? What is your motive for investing time into it?"

"Is?" Griffin asked. "I don't have motivation because I'm not learning it. That's the point. But... If I were, I would learn it because I believe it's a part of who we are as elementals. The first master used our elemental powers to forge Ninjago, and he created Spinjitzu in the process. It's our heritage and duty to embrace what made us who we are. On top of that, it's a graceful art."

Wu nodded, clearly lost in a mental process. "Very well."

"Very well?"

"If you wish to learn the ancient art of spinjitzu, then I will teach you alongside my other students."

"You? " Griffin looked incredulous. "Look, I've met a lot of people who claim to know-"

Wu set his staff against a fence by the road and launched at Griffin. Even with his superspeed, all the master saw was a gold tornado which knocked him off his feet. He landed hard on his back with an oof, prompting the villagers to clap their hands at the display.

"Believe me now?" Wu asked, leaning on his staff not smugly... He didn't really do smug, but there was a hint of self satisfaction lurking on his wrinkled face.

"Ow... Yup." Griffin wheezed, trying to get the breath back in his deflated lungs. "I... believe ya..."

After extending a hand to Griffin, he started picking up the speedsters groceries. "What are you-"

"I believe it is my turn to pick up the produce" Wu stated calmly, ceding him no time to finish his query.

He handed the bag back to Griffin and then turned his back. "My offer still stands. I own the monastery on that hill." With a sweeping gesture, Wu aimed his stick at the rock formation where his home resided.

"You teach people to fight in a monastery?"

Wu didn't verbally reply to that, merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... I have a thing tonight, but I'll uh... Think about it. Thanks for the offer, man. If I don't show up in a week, you'll know."

Wu nodded over his shoulder, then began his long walk in the sinking orange of the sun towards the monastery.

He didn't mention his encounter to the ninja. No, he wanted to see just how commited Griffin would be.

(SIX DAYS LATER)

"Agh!"

"Kai, your form is off!"

"Guh!"

"Too slow Cole!"

"Yowch!"

"You call that sneaking, Lloyd? An elephant can jump me better than you!"

"Grr!"

"Watch that leg, Zane!"

"IIIIeee!"

"You must be quicker Nya."

"Woah!"

"Ouch!"

"Ugh..."

Wu stood in surrounded by downed ninja. All of them needed some time to nurse their wounds.

It wasn't that they had gotten sloppy again. No Lloyd had done a good job of keeping them in shape.

The real problem was that they weren't motivated to bring Wu down. He thought back to the bunker beneath the monastery. There they had tied him up after an altercation over the tea of tomorrow.

There had been motivation dictating their will to win. They wanted to rescue Zane, and losing wasn't an acceptable option. Now that it was, they would be hard pressed to achieve victory.

"Again!" Wu snapped. They would quickly learn that their motivation would be a continual beat down until they won the fight. "Your enemies will not be as merciful as-!"

Before Wu could finish his rant, a robed monk quickly scurried over to the massive gate which kept unwanted visitors out of the compound.

The Ninja watched as he checked a peephole and then recoiled. His eyes were wider than teacup saucers as he shuffled towards Wu.

"What is it, Niel?" The master asked, his ire at the ninja fleeing the scene like an wanted criminal.

"They're here for you."

"They're?" Wu asked, emphasizing the plural noun.

"Yes sir." The monk humbly nodded.

"Thank you." Wu sighed. "Ninja, last man standing!"

As the ninja began sparring in a free for all, Wu wandered over to the door and opened it.

The momentary flash of surprise was not lost to anyone standing outside the gate. What first caught Wu's attention was Griffin. He looked thoroughly embarrassed, one hand cradling his head, cheeks tinged scarlet.

Behind him stood Skylor, Shade, Karlof, Tox, and Nero.

"I'm sorry." Griffin said quickly. "I accidentally let your offer slip and-"

"And we want to learn Spintwistu too!" Karlof boomed.

"Dude, you can't even pronounce it correctly!" Griffin scowled.

Shade smirked darkly at that while Wu fully stepped out and tried to process the situation.

Wu didn't think any of them had directly tied him to the ninja as of yet. He hadn't really met any of them in the past. This is why he wondered at Skylor's presence. Chen must have taught her spinjitzu at some point, begging the question as to why she was there. He doubted that it was Kai.

He frowned as he debated it, stroking his beard. One new student was one thing, but six was a massive leap.

He had gotten a good look at Griffin's motivation, but the others were an enigma. What could possibly be their reason for joining Griffin?

The silence had stretched to the point of being frankly unbearable, prompting Shade to speak up.

"So... Can we come in?"

Wu hummed, eyeing the shadow master. "That depends."

"On what?" Tox asked quickly.

"Just what it is that you have come here to learn. I do not teach only how to fight and spin and twirl. No..." Wu stiffened his back. "The way of the ninja is the way of balance. How to be strong, cunning, deadly!" He kicked a stray board into the air with the toe of his boot, slamming a tightly coiled fist into it. The board splintered down the middle. Then he twirled his staff and set it in the dirt, reaching out calmly. A butterfly landed on his thumb.

"Yet gentle and kind."

He sent the butterfly on its way, turning back to the awed crowd.

"It is a lifestyle, a vigorous yet rewarding one. If you will dedicate yourselves to learning it; then you may enter my school."

He stepped aside and cracked the door. Griffin boldly went forward, followed closely by the others. Shade hesitated, but moved to join the others. A staff lightly thumped his chest to bar his entry.

"Peer pressure isn't a reason to do anything." Wu stated.

Growling, Shade pushed the stick away. "I don't do anything I don't want to."

(BREAK)

The six newcomers stopped dead in their tracks just beyond the door. So those were the seven teenagers Wu had been referring to.

"Wait... This is where the ninja live?" Shade asked quietly.

"Well at least we got friendly faces right?"

"Guess so, moterbutt."

"Hey watch it ghostface." Griffin shot back.

"Seriously? Ghost face? Ooh nice. That looked like it hurt." He said as Kai got slammed into a wall by Zane.

The ninja had clearly been sparring, two still at it. Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, and Pixal were down. The two ninja duking it out were Lloyd and Zane, the battle pretty evenly matched. Zane noticed the elementals, allowing Lloyd to get the brief upperhand. He slammed a flying side kick into Zane's solar plexus. sending the nindroid down hard.

He lamded gracefully and stooped at the waist to catch his breath. "Good job guys."

"Good job? Good job! I was the first one out!" Jay whined.

"Then maybe next time don't be the first one out." Cole said, cracking his back.

"Hmph."

"Hey, look who it is." Kai loudly announced, popping to his feet. A broad grin had crossed his cheeks.

"Huh?"

"Karlof!" Cole called gleefully as the ninja picked themselves up and trudged over.

"Cole!" Karlof wrapped his meaty arms aroind Cole and hoisted him off the ground. Everyone could hear the wheeze as air was forced from the earth ninja's lungs.

"What... Is it... With people... Gasp! Giving me... Bear hugs?"

"Hey, you're just that huggable." Zane chirped impishly.

"Can it... Metalbutt... Hey... Can't breathe."

Karlof set him down. "Is good to see you my friend." He clapped Cole's shoulder hard enough to send him staggering. The earth ninja quickly recovered and laughed.

"You too buddy."

"What are you all doing here?" Lloyd asked.

"Haven't you heard? We're training to be ninja too." Shade shrugged.

"Master Wu didn't say anything about this to us." Zane stated carefully. It wasn't that he really had an issue with it, but the logistics of housing a total of thirteen students were flying through his processor.

"It was originally just an offer extended to me." Griffin replied. "But I accidentally let it slip."

"Don't sweat it." Kai said. He was embracing Skylor. The two hadn't really... Been dating, but something like that. If she was sticking around full time, then maybe he'd have his chance.

"I'm sure Master Wu won't have an issue with it."

Wu slammed the end of his against the stone flooring. The loud reverberating thud had the desired outcome, as everyone stopped and turned to face the older master.

"Ninja, as you now know, I have taken on six new students. As of this moment, they will live in this monastery as you do. There will have to be adjustments, changes. You will teach them the ropes, and help them settle into life here."

He turned to the new students.

"You will be expected to do your part and participate in training. Breakfast is at six, training at seven. Lunch is at twelve and supper at six in the evening. Each meal will last and hour."

"So we start training tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I'm sore from that climb." Shade sighed.

"Yes, Karlof is tired as well."

Lloyd face palmed. "And you just sealed everyone's fate for the afternoon... Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you heard?' Wu asked. "Ninja always train. They are always on alert, always prepared for a fight. Danger may assault us at any time, and we must be remain in the defensive.'

He walked over to a table on the porch and took his tea cup and saucer from the gnarled wooden table.

As Kai activated the training platform, the elemental ninja in training watched in awe as the ground shifted and moved, turning the courtyard in a spinning and somewhat brutal looking obstacle course.

"Uh... This us supposed to help us learn Spinjitzu?" Griffin gulped as he eyed the maces on their rotator.

Lloyd crossed his arms. "Welcome to the pain train. Goodbye and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Wu sat down. "You must complete the course before I drink this cup of tea... Oh and no elemental powers. That would be cheating." A wry smile formed on the master's lips.

They all blinked in shock. He was kidding right?

In seconds the tea was gone, and Wu stood up.

"Fail. Try again tomorrow."

"Wait what!" Griffin yelped, torn from his out of control thought train. "We didn't even-"

Kai deactivated the machine as Lloyd walked forward and turned to face the new comers. There was a sly smile on his lips, reminiscent of the days when he wrought trouble in the ninja. It was a mischievous grin that made Griffin nervous.

* * *

**Okay, so set after season 11, I decided to fulfill a longtime idea of mine.****Wu might just have bit off way more than he can chew. prepare for friendship building, prank wars, shenanigans, and fighting as the new ninja in training learn just what kind of Craziness they can get into. Until Next time- Evelyn**

**Ps... I'm looking for prank ideas and ways to annoy people.**


	2. (CH 2) New guys

A frenzied babble was making it darn near impossible for any one voice to be heard at the dinner table.

Twelve elemental masters and a samurai nindroid were trying to figure out bedding arrangements, chore schedules, and bathroom time.

Lloyd wondered at how quickly his quiet lifestyle had changed. Because the ninja had routines, these weren't topics that needed to be discussed.

"I'm not rooming with-"

"You have so much stuff!"

"Why does someone have to stay in my room!?"

"I only have one closet-"

"Enough!" Wu boomed from his post by the door.

All went silent, turning to face the scowling ninja master. Even the new comers got the idea that this was not a man to be messed with.

"Lloyd, as the leader, you should be taking inititative." Wu scolded.

The look on Lloyd's face made Nero wince in sympathy. He could recall the days of the resistance, vividly remembering how they had shoved the same requirements down Lloyd's throat.

The pain was still there, but Lloyd worked hard to mask it behind a stoic facade. He gave it a brief moment of thought and then scratched his chin.

"Alright then. Pixal and Skylor, Nya and Tox, Cole and Karlof, Jay and Griffin, Nero's with me... And I guess Shade can bunk with Zane. There's less of a chance of fatalities since Zane's a civil roommate."

"Hey, what are you saying about the rest of us?" Jay demanded sharply.

"Just that you're more likely to say something that sparks a fight." Lloyd replied, his smile suddenly turning wry. "Then again, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.'

"Woah ho!" Cole laughed. "So the original Lloyd is there somewhere!"

"The... Original Lloyd?" Griffin asked. All any of them were acquainted with was a kind hearted ninja who put others before himself. He had made sacrifices that any grown man would balk at, lept into voids of unknown danger, risked it all at the expense of everything he held dear. He was someone Griffin admired.

"The eleven year old who put my white ninja gi into the same load as Kai's red. Pink does not inspire fear!"

"Or ruined the soup I spent days making."

"Made the training bot go berserk."

"Broke all my high scores-"

"And then made us think another ninja had done it."

Shade snickered quietly. "You and I should team up." He said to Lloyd. "I can just think of all the mayhem we could get into!"

"Oh thanks, Cole!" Jay snapped. "You just gave them ideas."

"Anything to help, Lightning Butt."

(BREAK)

"This is gonna be fun, Karlof." Cole said as he rearranged his belongings. They had pulled in an extra mattress and worked hard to make room. Now it was somewhat roomy.

"I agree. Thanks for sharing your room with karlof."

"Anytime, buddy."

(BREAK)

"Nice room." Shade commented on Zane's minimalistic style. Greenie's idea to pair them up had been a good one in Shade's mind.

"Thank you." Zane replied as he tugged the premade pull out bed from under his own.

Shade frowned as he studied a picture on the wardrobe. He knew the ninja were close; but from the photo, and many others cluttering the dresser, it was clear they were more than close... They were family.

Maybe one day they'd be Shade's as well. The master of shadow shook the thought away. He had no family.

(BREAK)

"I should warn you-" Lloyd told Nero as he plopped down cross legged on his bed. Nero looked up from where he was unpacking. "-Master Wu is in a mood. There are a few booby traps lying around to 'improve our awareness.'" Lloyd made finger quotes to prove his point.

"What kind of traps?" Nero asked.

"You know, trip wires, lasers, trigger plates, trap doors... Electric chickens."

Nero narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently they're real... And Master loves unleashing them on us at the most inopportune moments."

"I see... Should I warn the others?'

"Nah. I'll probably get in trouble for telling you about it; but since you can read my mind anyway-"

"I actually haven't done that.' Nero interjected slowly. Lloyd gave him a brief look of surprise, then it morphed into gratitude and relief.

"That actually makes me feel a lot better. Thanks for not peeking."

Nero nodded thoughtfully. "You're entitled to your thoughts. That's what makes us who we are, whether we divulge them or not."

(BREAK)

Skylor decided to explore the compound after things had settled. She was ultimately looking for Kai; but in the meantime, she wanted to get the lay of the land.

As she walked, she noticed others settling in. There was laughing from Jay's room. She could tell it was his because of the loud chatter slipping through the crack beneath the door.

He and Griffin were swapping embarrassing stories. Jay was in the middle of reminiscing about the time he turned into a snake on his first date with Nya.

"Lloyd made a good call putting the two motermouths in the same room."

Sky spun around to see Kai propped against the wall by one shoulder, arms crossed across his chest, and a sly smile on his lips.

"I guess so." She looked out the window.

"You settled in?"

"Yup. Something tells me Pixal's gonna be a great roommate."

"Something tells me you're right... Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Kai wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close enough to catch the warm vanilla scent that always lingered in her presence.

"I figured I might give ya the tour. It's pretty easy to get turned around in this place."

"Hmm... Sounds wonderful." She leaned into him as the walked. "It's good to see you again."

"Tell me about it."

Skylor smiled quietly.

"No really, tell me." Kai teased lightly. "My ego needs the boost."

"Kai!"

(BREAK)

It was late at night. The day had taken it out of everyone, prompting an early bedtime. Learning the bathroom schedule had been nightmarish, and a few people had been walked in on whilst showering.

The girls had somehow managed to work it out easily, but the boys had dissolved into chaos.

Lloyd had stepped up to put five minute restraints on the shower, penalties for going over being chores.

That had resolved it for the time being.

Now it was near midnight, and not a soul was awake, save Master Wu.

Shade had gotten thirsty in the middle of the night. This if course meant getting up and hunting the kitchen down.

He had gotten turned around at some point, and it took him ten minutes to get to the kitchen.

"Blasted catacombs..." He mumbled through a yawn. "Can't find the blasted kitchen before waking up entirely."

He opened every cupboard to hunt down a drinking glass. Then he wandered over to the fridge and pulled it open.

The first thing he saw was a strangely unplucked chicken body. A frown tugged at his lips as he reached for the pitcher.

This is the moment that would forever be burned into his memory like a scar to the brain.

The chicken moved, and his hand froze mid grab, fingers locked around the glass pitcher handle.

The chicken's head uncurled, dark beady eyes boring into his.

"What the-"

(BREAK)

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Shade's completely unmanly scream woke the entire monastery from much needed slumber.

A flash of light lit the monastery hallways.

When Shade opened his eyes, twelve curious eyes were peering at him. Lloyd was knelt directly next to him, patting his cheek.

With an irritated growl, he batted the green ninja's hand away.

"Eletc...chn..."

Everyone shared a confused look.

"Who elected your chin?" Jay guessed.

"Nah, think he said Chen not Chin." Skylor shook her head.

"What's the difference? Guy was all Chin anyway."

Shade sat up and gripped his head. "I said... Electric. Chicken."

He annunciated each word specifically.

"What's an electric chicken?' Skylor asked.

Jay and the rest of the original seven shared a look.

"I think he went looney." Kai declared mischievously.

"I did not! There was a chicken in the fridge!" He waved his hands. "It went all zappy and attacked me!"

"Maybe you were sleepwalking.' Lloyd suggested, a fake look of concern on his boyish features. This only served to agitate the master of shadow.

"I wasn't!" He all but shouted. Nero frowned, remembering that Lloyd himself had mentioned such an electric chicken; yet now the green ninja was rejecting it.

"Sure... Go back to bed Shade." Cole sighed "I'm sure it was just in your head."

As the weary students trudged back to their rooms, Shade just stood there slack jawed.

He threw the fridge open and studied the empty silver platter. He wasn't Looney. He wasn't... And he was gonna prove it!


	3. (CH3) The Beginnings of Awesome

It was the third day in, and very quickly Neuro was beginning to see that Lloyd hadn't been lying about Master Wu's booby traps.

He had been sleeping peacefully, when a trap door in the wall mechanically slid away long enough to send a screaming griffin sailing through the hole.

The result was far from pretty, as the Master of Speed sailed through the air. Lloyd had just gotten up, and was right in the way. Griffin smacked into his chest, sending the Master of Speed and Energy flying onto the Master of Mind.

Lloyd wheezed from where he was sandwiched between Neuro and Griffin.

"Told ya..."

Neuro, trapped on the bottom could only groan while Griffin fought to get off the top of the dog pile.

"Griff... your knee's... in my solar... plexus." Lloyd gasped.

"Sorry." The master of speed collapses in a heap on the floor, and Lloyd follows.

As soon as Neuro could manage, he shot a steely look at Griffin. "What happened?"

"I was just heading to the kitchen for some grub, and the floor sprang up! You guys got a problem." He told Lloyd.

"Oh believe me, I know." Lloyd replied dryly. "We ticked off Master Wu a while back, and now we're paying for it."

"Your Master didn't come off as the vengeful type."

"Well he's your master now too, but that's beside the point. After we dealt with the Oni six months ago...ish... We got kinda lazy when we took some down time. The booby traps are to keep it from happening again."

"Then I suppose we have _you_ to blame for the electric chicken." A voice scowled as Shade popped his head in Lloyd's door.

"What electric chicken?"

* * *

"That clashes with the wall!"

"But I like it!"

"So? Who even listens to them?"

"Uh, I do!"

"Agh! No. N-O... That ugly excuse for a boyband poster is not _touching_ my wall!"

"Hey, half this room is mine, ya wet noodle!"

"Oh ho! We're going there are we? Well I'll burn it!"

"No! No! Give it back, Nya!"

"Not a chance, Tox! Agh, get off of me!"

"Then give me back my poster! Nooooooooooo!"

Tox wailed as Nya tossed the boyband poster in the fire with a satisfied smirk. Dusting her hands off, she crossed her arms.

"You're the devil." The master of poison groaned.

"Well at least my room is color coordinated. IfIf you could find a gray or blue color, we'd be having a different conversation."

As Nya walked away, a malicious smirk appeared on Tox's face.

* * *

"Karlof... let's just calm down..." Kai said, waving his hands in an attempt to appease the livid master of metal.

"No! Thumbs too big to work remote! I want to watch program!" The remote went flying as Karlof lost his grip. It flew into a wall , shattering on impact.

"Uh hehe... oops."

Kai face palmed, before turbing back to the door. "Hey, Jay!"

* * *

"Let's see... this goes here and-"

"Wait a sec, that wire's wrong." Jay said, pointing to the remote. Neuro frowned and switched the wires per Jay's request.

"Alright; let's see if this works. Karlof sure did a number on it." Neuro frowned. The remote fix was temporary until the nect one arrived in the mail, but he figured that it would do.

"I didn't take you for a techie person like moter mouth over here." Kai apoke up from where he was drinking a blocky Cola on the couch.

"Hey!" Jay yelped.

"I read a lot." Nuero replied flatly. "Here we go."

He pressed power, and the TV popped to life.

"Nice!" Cheered Jay before turning to Karlof's channel. The master of metal was thrilled by this, until Wu appeared from behind, clearing his throat.

"Ninja." He said. Kai and Jay responded, but Wu shook his head. "I said _Ninja..._"

Neuro and Karlof quickly realized that they were being called to attention as well. Nuero muted the TV and the two fell into line with the others.

"Why are you not training?" Wu asked.

"Well... uh..."

"Outside. One hundred pushups then run to the base of the mountain and back."

"It's raining!" Jay protested.

"Watch your step then." Came the retort, no sympathy in Wu's voice.

* * *

Everyone was outside in the pouring rain, looking miserable as they did what was asked.

At least Wu hadn't asked them to run the course today, though Nuero suspected that by the end, they'd wish he had.

One hundred pushups later, and Nuero flopped down, knocking Shade down as he rolled into him.

"Hey!" Shade growled, then just lay there gasping. "I was so close, old man."

"And despite...my age..." Nuero breathed heavily. "I still... beat you."

"You guys are tired?" Lloyd asked. He had finished a while ago. "Guess you have your work cut out for you."

"Can it Greenie." Shade huffed as he finished his pushups.

"Or what?" Lloyd asked, a glimmer of his childhood coming forward.

"Or I'll... I'll-"

"Hit a minor?" There was definetly a sparkled of mischievious intent, almost hidden by the downpour of the rain.

"Oof, he went there." Cole grunted as Shade narrowed his eyes.

"That sounds like something a twelve year old would say!"

"Thirteen actually." Lloyd smirked.

"I call Boloney!" Tox cried from where she was just finishing her 118th pushup.

"Sorry, I'm with Tox on this." Griff added.

"Eurtsti." Zane's robotic tone cut through the rain. Everyone else was yelling, but Zane somehow didn't need to.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked, confusion on his face.

"Eeurtstdaisi."

"We can't understand you!" Jay said. "Speak _English!"_

Zane made an audible growl in the back of his throat. "Mai!"

"Uh, robo dude... you're uh coming out Jarbled."

Zane paused at that, then decided to run an internal scan.

As soon as everyone was finished, they began the treacherous jog down the mountain.

On the way back up, Shade was clearly at his wits end.

"Your master is sadistic!"

Lloyd, barely having broken a sweat, shrugged his shoulders. "How do youyou think we stay in shape?"

"This... is aweful!" Tox cried, a rock gliding out from under foot and sending her face first to the steps. She just lay there, exhausted.

"Come on Tox... you can do it!"

"No I can't! Just leave me!" She dramatically rolled to her back and put a hand over her forehead. 'I'm dying! It's all over! It's-" Tox looked around to find herself alone in the sprinkling rain.

No one had stuck around for theatrics.

* * *

**Okay, so a big shoutout to the awesome person who pointed out that I was spelling Nuero's name wrong! I've worked to ammend this error in the current chapter.****Also, stay tuned for the prank war arc that's coming soon. Until then- Evelyn out.**


End file.
